Wherever I am
by Axi4551
Summary: Quand la medecine d'Owen ne parvient pas à rendre l'eclat à un amour terne et révolu...


**Titre ****: **Wherever I am...  
><strong>Paring<strong>** :** Jack/Ianto.  
><strong>Rating<strong>: Nc-17 (3eme chapitre ), soit M sur FF.  
><strong>Rem <strong>**:** - Fic en 3 chapitre.  
>- Se situe durant la saison 2, quelque part entre l'épisode 3 et 8. (Pas de spoiler saison 3 ou 4 )<br>- Je m'excuse d'avance pour les nombreuses fautes d'orthographe, j'ai divorcé du Francais depuis des années et nous ne sommes pas rester bon ami xD  
>- Un immense merci à mon super Beta, Athenalix !<br>- **WARNING** : Cette fic, comme vous l'avez vu, contient des relations sexuelles explicites entre hommes, si cela ne vous sciez pas, veuillez disposer par la petite croix dans le rectangle rouge (Vous avez vu, je sais un effort… :D)

De plus, il s'agit d'une fic a sujets sensibles (Maladie, suicide, etc). C'est donc une death-fic. )

Assez de blabla, enjoy ;D

_P.S. Bien sur, Ianto et Jack ne m'appatiennent pas, sinon croyez moi que Jack serait dans mon lit __*bave* __et Ianto... pas ce qu'il est ! __  
><em>_Et je ne me fais pas de sousou, les reviews sont mes seuls revenu _

- Très bien, merci pour ces tous précieux conseils ! Il est étonnant de voir l'entrain avec lequel vous nous livrez votre amour pour cette ville et ce que vous avez fait de cet endroit ! Mon ex-mari et moi-même étions venu à Cardiff, il y a de ça 5 ans, nous nous étions perdus et croyez-moi, nous n'avons pas osé nous approcher de ce bâtiment délabré !

La vielle dame conclu sa phrase par un petit pouffement obséquieux, tout en agitant sa main devant son visage trop poudré.

- Je veux bien le croire, madame, répondit le jeune homme avec un sourire poli. Maintenant, pardonnez-moi, mais j'aurais déjà du fermer l'office depuis 2h maintenant, et…

- Oh, mais bien sur, le coupa-t-elle, en se dirigeant vers la porte, ses talons claquant désagréablement sur le sol. Je suis impardonnable ! En tout cas, merci encore pour votre dévouement, monsieur Jones.

Sur ces mots, elle tourna les talons et quitta l'officine. Quand la porte se fut enfin refermée dans un bruit sourd, Ianto ne pu s'empêcher de lâcher un bref soupir. Il est vrai que ça avait été une semaine compliquée, difficile et qu'il était exténué. Entre les chasses nocturnes dans les égouts puants de la ville et une météorite renfermant de singuliers spécimens, Torchwood n'avait pas chômé ! Au point même que Jack, dans son immense mansuétude, les avait tous exhorté au repos, leur intimant de profiter du sommeil éphémère mais précieux de la faille. C'est ainsi que tous avaient désertés la base depuis plusieurs heures maintenant, alors que Ianto, tenant à la couverture de l'institut qu'il avait si bien pouponnée ses 23 derniers mois, avait patiemment aiguillé les nombreux touristes égarés en ce jours de fête régionale. Fatigué et quelque peu courbaturé, il n'aspirait qu'à rentrer chez lui avec _son_capitaine pour une longue nuit de repos, même si c'était bien mal connaître son supérieur. Il ne risquait pas d'atteindre le lit vu les regards que Jack lui lançait ces derniers temps...

_Ah, Jack…_

Un sourire fugace étira les lèvres fines du jeune homme à cette pensée. Bien des mois étaient passés depuis la « mort » de Tommy, bien des mois avait vu leur jours se trouver trop longs dans les pensés du gallois, travaillant d'arrache-pied au bien être de la ville; autant que de nuits qui avaient pu s'avérer trop courtes dans les bras puissants du capitaine Jack Harkness. Ianto était tous simplement sur un petit nuage. La vie n'avait jamais été aussi belle. Torchwood lui apportait l'action et le piment nécessaire à sa vie, tout en lui procurant simultanément, tel un don collatéral, la présence et le respect de cet homme dont, pour son propre bien, il se souciait trop.

- Jack ? commença-t-il après une brève pression sur l'interphone du bureau. Tout le monde est parti, il n'y a plus personne, et je crois que je vais faire de même. Si…si le cœur te dit de m'accompagner…

Son dernier mot resta suspendu dans les airs alors que son sang battait plus vite à ses tempes, affectant quelque peu son audition. Il retint son souffle un bref instant, impressionné par sa propre audace, tendant l'oreille, mais le fait était là, il ne voulait pas être seul ce soir. Il ne voulait pas encore fermer les yeux et les voir, les visages accusateurs de tout ces gens qu'ils n'avaient pu sauver et dont il avait récupéré les corps calcinés, avant de s'en débarrasser, sans plus de cérémonie dans la baie de Cardiff.  
>C'était, certes, son travail, et dieu sait qu'il l'aimait ! Cependant, il était des jours comme celui-là où la fatigue poussait son esprit à l'extrême limite de ses résistances et où le jeune homme craignait de s'effondrer s'il devait, ne serait-ce qu'un instant, revoir la mort, recroiser le regard de cette funeste et éternelle ennemie, qui ne tendait qu'à l'éloigner de Jack, comme elle le faisait à chaque regard échangé entre les deux hommes, emprisonnant Harkness dans son mutisme. Dans ce genre de cas, tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était se sentir vivant, bien vivant, vivant comme il ne l'avait jamais été et n'aurait jamais pu espérer l'être. Et force lui était d'admettre que, sans son capitaine, il en était tout bonnement incapable.<p>

Perdu dans ses pensées, le jeune homme ne remarqua pas tout de suite qu'étonnamment, son insinuation ne souffrait d'aucune réponse. Il se dit alors, déçu, que Jack était probablement parti se promener sur les quais et qu'il n'apprécierait sûrement pas qu'on laisse son précieux Hub seul, sans personne pour surveiller l'activité chaotique de la faille après cette semaine peu stable.  
>Soupirant à nouveau et réprimant un bâillement, Ianto inspira profondément pour se donner du courage –il n'était pas prêt de rentrer chez lui -, laissant l'air froid envahir ses poumons, et descendit calmement les escaliers de béton le menant aux confins du bâtiment.<p>

Éreinté et presque machinalement, il se dirigea vers la cuisine, n'aspirant qu'à une bonne tasse de café dont il avait le secret. Une fois faite, il évolua tranquillement dans le Hub, flânant d'un écran lumineux à un autre, en profitant pour ramasser au passage les rapports égarés de Tosh et les déchets négligemment abandonné par Owen. Ianto ronchonna sensiblement face au cynisme de son collègue mais ne se laissa démonter pour autant.

Une fois rassuré sur la propreté impeccable de la base, il prit place sur le sofa de l'air central, zappant sur les différentes caméras de la ville et lançant aux images un regard désinvolte et peu attentif qui ne lui correspondait pourtant pas. Tout à coup, alors qu'il s'apprêtait à changer de canal une énième fois, une silhouette familière dans le centre ville le poussa à suspendre son geste. Lentement, il se pencha vers l'image, plissant les yeux et, malgré la qualité déplorable des dispositifs urbains, sourit légèrement, fière de sa trouvaille : ce manteau, cet attitude si fière, ça ne pouvait être que lui, pas de doute, même en 1,5 pixel. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à sortir son téléphone afin de signaler à son supérieur qu'il était temps qu'il quitte ce bar malfamé, il vit soudain une jeune femme blonde, à la poitrine apparemment affolante sortir sur ses talons et s'agripper au bras du capitaine avec une démarche exagérément déhanché et titubante.

Choqué, il resta là, la main suspendu en l'air comme par un fil invisible, ses doigts tremblants caressant le vide, son cœur battant à ses tempes, sa respiration laborieuse. Lorsqu'il vit le capitaine, _son capitaine_, et la délicieuse créature pénétrer dans le motel de l'autre coté de la rue, s'en fut trop pour l'esprit fragile et fatigué du gallois qui envoya, d'un geste rageur, la télécommande en l'air qui se fracassa lamentablement contre un mur tout proche. Hors de lui, Ianto, d'habitude si posé, commença alors à tourner comme un lion en cage. Il avait beau le savoir depuis le début, savoir que Jack ne pourrait s'empêcher de continuer ses aventures à droite et à gauche, chaque fois qu'il le découvrait (ce qui tardait rarement à se produire), la douleur était un peu plus forte, déchirant un peu plus son cœur si malmené malgré sa trop courtes existence, repoussant toujours une limite de bon sens qu'il croyait atteinte.

N'avait-il donc pas _le droit _au bonheur ? Un être humain avait-il le droit de tant souffrir ? Était-il seulement humain ? Est-il si pitoyable ? Il se laissa aveuglé, un cours instant, par la colère qui iradiait ses veines, non de haine envers le capitaine, mais envers lui-même, faible créature incapable de se libérer de l'emprise néfaste de son supérieur, de cet amour inconsidérable, incommensurable et de toute évidence coupable dont les chaînes lui brûlait les avants bras à chaque mouvement. Car, oui, Ianto Jones, derrière ce masque de mesure et d'humour pince-sans-rire, hurlait, se consumait d'amour. Chaque regard de l'homme qu'il ne devrait aimer jouant le rôle d'un sel renversé sadiquement sur les plaies encore ensanglanté de son cœur.

Comment pouvait-il supporté tout ça ? Imaginer l'homme qui l'aimait d'une passion ardente, passer ses mains douces et joueuses sur une peau qui n'était pas la sienne ? Mélanger son souffle à un souffle qui n'était pas le sien ? Désemparé par toutes ses images s'entrechoquant douloureusement dans sa tête, Ianto ne vit pas la bouteille d'eau abandonnée au sol par Owen et trébucha dessus, se rattrapant de justesse au mur adjacent à l'entré du Hub -ce même mur qui avait été plus une fois le témoin contraint de leur ébat-, avant de se laisser lamentablement glisser le long de celui-ci, son dos contre le béton froid et rugueux, les larmes ravageant son visage.

_Pourquoi ? Pourquoi lui ?_D'abord Lisa, qui avait voulu l'utiliser pour asservir les humains, et maintenant Jack, qui l'utilisait pour assouvir ses pulsions. Cela rimait bien trop comme un déjà vu implacable, et au fond de lui, Ianto se demanda si un jour, quand la mort viendrais enfin le cueillir, il y trouverait une existence qui ne profiterais à personne d'autre qu'à lui-même… Le contact du sol froid sur son visage le dérangea quelque instant, mais la douleur qui écrasait sa poitrine était trop vive… Oui, il avait aimé Lisa au point de mettre en danger l'avenir de la Terre ; et oui, il aimait Jack, au point de pouvoir tout enduré en silence, ombre silencieuse derrière lui, quelque soit son chemin.

Ce fut sur cette sombre pensé, et dans la poussière qu'il lui chatouillait le nez, qu'il sombra …

De nombreuses heures plus tard, bien qu'il n'eut l'impression qu'il ne se soit écoulé que quelques minutes, Ianto revint doucement à lui, passablement dérangé par le petit bruit répétitif et désagréable des touches d'un clavier tout proche. Sentant poindre une migraine, il plissa les yeux un instant avant de réaliser que sa couche était bien plus confortable que le sol glacé sur lequel il s'était endormi. Surpris, il ouvrit rapidement les paupières en se redressant, et fut quelque instant aveuglé par la lumière bleuté des environs.

Il en eut le tournis, fixant le dos, sans vraiment le voir, de l'informaticienne sûrement revenu plus tôt pour tester un nouveau programme, avant de réaliser, sa vue enfin nette, qu'il s'agissait seulement de Jack, son t-shirt blanc moulant parfaitement ses larges épaules, les bretelles de son pantalon pendant négligemment sur ses cuisses, lui donnant un air nonchalant mais diablement sexy. Surpris de le voir, et quelque peu émoustillé par cette vision, il se leva lentement du canapé ou il ne se souvenait pas s'être couché, lissa sa veste d'un geste dénué d'entrain, et s'approcha lentement de Jack, qui, s'il avait entendu les grincements du sofa, ne réagit pourtant pas.

Le cœur lourds comme à chaque fois que son capitaine réapparaissait mystérieusement, il parcouru les quelques pas le séparant de son patron, les yeux sec à force d'avoir trop pleuré et s'adressa à lui d'une voix enraillée qui ne reconnaissait presque pas comme la sienne :

- Un café, monsieur ?

Jack hocha imperceptiblement le menton en signe d'acquiescement, alors que Ianto tournait les talons en se dirigeant vers la petite kitchenette. Et ce fut tout… Comme à chaque fois, Jack faisait comme s'il n'avait rien à se reprocher (ce qui était par ailleurs le cas, vu que leur relation n'avait rien d'établis), et Ianto, lui, ne lui demandait pas de compte, lui proposant seulement un café, lui assurant sa présence.

Au fond de lui, Ianto contenait difficilement son désir de réponses, de paroles réconfortantes, de démentis ! Mais rien ne venait jamais, alors il se contentait de revenir avec une tasse du mélange « _spécial Jack _» et un sourire contrit comme si c'était à lui de se faire pardonner le fait de ne pas être _en mesure _de le retenir. Après tout, Jack revenait toujours vers lui et c'était déjà ça, plus que ce qu'il n'avait le droit de demander.

- Merci, Ianto, dit ce dernier d'une voix douce, en évitant soigneusement de le regarder. Tu peux rentrer chez toi, si tu veux, je vous ai donné votre journée.  
>- Ça ira, Jack, merci, rétorqua-t-il avec un professionnalisme étonnant au vue de la ribambelle d'émotion qui éreintait son âme à cet instant. J'ai deux trois trucs à ranger aux archives avant de partir.<p>

Alors que le jeune homme s'apprêtait à descendre au sous-sol, l'alarme de la faille retentit de ce son strident et désagréable.

- Il y a une activité anormale sur les docks, s'exclama Jack en enfilant rapidement sa chemise et ses bretelles.

Discret et efficace, Ianto était déjà opérationnel, prêt à aider son supérieur à enfiler son manteau, en profitant au passage pour effleurer de son pouce, une parcelle de peau nu sur la nuque du capitaine. Celui-ci s'en rendit compte, mais ne dit rien, se contentant de lui sourire, croisant son regard pour la première fois de la soirée, avant de s'élancer vers le SUV. Ianto resta immobile un instant, encore retournée d'avoir plongé dans les iris de son patron et d'avoir cru y discerné une lueur tendre qu'il ne parvint pas à identifier. Reprenant rapidement ses esprits, il s'élança sur ses talons.

- Faut-il que j'appelle les autres ? demanda-t-il, la respiration saccadé alors qu'il grimpait en vitesse les escaliers menant au garage.  
>- On les appellera sur place si besoin, répondit Jack d'un ton pressé.<p>

Arrivé au véhicule, il se jeta sur la place du conducteur tandis que Ianto grimpait derrière lui, utilisant l'ordinateur intégré de Tosh pour pouvoir suivre le signal et ainsi guidé son… compagnon ? Le voyage se fit dans le silence le plus total durant de longues minutes, seulement ponctué par les indications de Ianto quant à la direction qu'il fallait prendre. Celui-ci, un œil sur l'ordinateur, l'autre sur le paysage vert défilant à une vitesse sûrement excédante, affichait un petit sourire énigmatique.

- Ianto ? L'appela Jack en rejetant légèrement sa tête vers l'arrière, ses yeux toujours fixés sur la route. Tu vas bien ? Tu es bien silencieux…  
>- Oui, oui, Jack, se récria doucement ce dernier. La situation me semble juste ironiquement familière.<br>- Comment ça ? répondit-il, sincèrement étonné, les sourcils exagérément relevé.  
>- Et bien, aujourd'hui, ça fait quand même 2 ans que nous avons capturé Myfanwy et nous avions emprunté cette même route, ajouta-t-il, un air mélancolique flottant sur son visage.<p>

Jack ne répondit pas, se contentant de lui lancer un petit regard peu amène à travers le rétroviseur, petit regard qu'il voulait clairement dire « _Tu sais bien que je n'aime ni les étiquettes, ni les anniversaires _». Ianto se mordis légèrement la lèvre - après tout, il s'attendait à une telle réaction,- avant de reporter son attention sur le paysage, n'apercevant ainsi pas le léger sourire tendre qui avait sournoisement éclot sur les lèvres du Capitaine. Oh oui, Jack s'en souvenait, et même s'il refusait de l'admettre, ce souvenir accélérait sensiblement les battements de son cœur éternel. Une fois qu'ils furent arrivés, le SUV freina dans un crissement de pneu.

- Alors ? dit-il en se retournant vers Ianto, son bras sur l'appuie-tête.  
>- Ils sont plusieurs, de toute évidence… 2 ou 3 mais j'ai du mal à les cerner, ils bougent tout le temps.<br>- Des wevils ?  
>- Non, je ne crois pas, on… je n'ai jamais vu ça.<br>- Zut. Appelle les autres, Owen doit rappliquer ici mais dis à Tosh de rentrer au Hub pour surveiller d'éventuel activation secondaire.

Ianto eut un petit mouvement entendu et appela ses collègues. Une fois fait, il ouvrit la portière et rejoignis jack à l'arrière du véhicule. Celui-ci tendit une arme à Ianto, qui s'en saisit sans le regarder. Jack stoppa net tout mouvement, puis glissa son index sous le menton du jeune homme.

- Ianto, regarde-moi.

Le gallois garda les yeux obstinément baissé, ne souhaitant pas que son chef voit le trouble dans lequel l'avait plongé le ton de sa voix. Il semblait si affectueux, presque… inquiet… Délicatement, Jack releva son visage, l'obligeant ainsi à le regarder. Quand Ianto plongea son regard dans celui de son supérieur, il crut perdre pied dans cet océan d'émotion. Comme à chaque fois qu'il le regardait dans les yeux, Ianto réalisait un peu plus brutalement qu'il ne pourrait jamais s'éloigner de lui, qu'il ne pourrait jamais guérir de cet amour meurtrier qui le détruisait un peu plus chaque jour. Il était le prisonnier volontaire d'une cage d'où il n'aurait jamais songé à s'évader et ces regards n'étaient que des cadenas –inutiles de surcroît- ajouté à l'édifice.

Lentement, comme s'il avait compris son trouble, Jack s'approcha du visage de son employé, leur nez se frôlant presque, son souffle chaud se mélangeant subtilement à celui légèrement sucré du gallois. Ce dernier ferma les yeux, le cœur au bord des lèvres, le souffle court, attendant avec un bonheur à peine masqué ce moment de paradis. Il ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait, pourquoi son amant se trouvait soudain si tendre, mais il ne voulait plus comprendre… Jack sourit de le voir ainsi abandonné, et lentement, déposa ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Tout deux furent immédiatement électrisé par la sensation si voluptueuse qui parcourut leurs veines à cet instant. C'était tendre, c'était doux… c'était rare, et Ianto ne voulait pas que cela prenne fin. Alors lentement, comme pour ne pas effrayer son amant, il remonta ses mains le long de ses bras, effleurant ses épaules, son cou, -lui arrachant ainsi un frisson-, avant d'échouer dans ses cheveux qu'il ébouriffa tendrement. De son coté, le capitaine, qui affectionnait ces petits moments de tendresse, rempli d'émotion qu'il ne parvenait à ressentir dans les bras de ses conquêtes (bien qu'il ne voudrait jamais l'admettre), laissa une de ses mains s'aventurer sur la hanche de son gallois tandis que l'autre se nichait dans le creux de ses reins. Leurs lèvres, comme brûlantes, jouaient les unes avec les autres, tendrement, s'effleurant plusieurs fois, sans jamais réellement se toucher, craignant que dans le cas contraire, ils pourraient délicieusement mais gravement se blesser.

Cependant, alors que la langue mutine de Jack se mettait sournoisement à lécher la lèvre inférieure du jeune homme, réclamant, dans une demande sensuelle, l'accès à son homologue, un bruit sourd retentit dans l'entrepôt, les faisant sursauter et les rappelant à l'ordre, brisant cet instant magique. Jack se reprit bien vite et s'éloigna rapidement alors que Ianto, une main sur son cœur, tentait vainement de ralentir sa course. Qu'est-ce que c'était ? Jack ne l'avait jamais… Il n'avait jamais été si… Ce dernier l'appela au loin, le ramenant douloureusement à la réalité, et il accourut.

- Bien, on se sépare. Dit-t-il en chargeant son arme. Tir à vue, uniquement.  
>- Bien, monsieur. Répondit Ianto, la mine grave.<p>

Le jeune homme s'apprêtait à s'éloigner, triste d'avoir du écourter le moment de pur extase qu'il venait de partager avec le capitaine, quand ce dernier le retint par le poignet, ayant remarqué le chagrin, au fond de ses yeux.

- Ianto ?  
>- Monsieur ? Dit-il, surpris alors que le contact chaud sur sa peau le brûlait délicieusement, faisant naître des frissons le long de son échine.<br>- Fais attention à toi, nous n'en avons pas fini, lui dit-il avec une petit étincelle dans le regard.

Ianto sourit légèrement, se méprenant sur les intentions du capitaine, pensant qu'il n'avait juste envie que d'un petit coup en l'air et que ce baiser, aussi tendre qu'il puisse être, avait sûrement signifié bien plus dans son esprit que dans celui de son capitaine. De façon légèrement brusque, il se défit de la poigne de son supérieur avant de s'éloigner d'un pas pressé, son arme fermement tenu entre ses 2 mains.

Jack resta immobile à le regarder s'éloigner quelque instant, admirant ses formes, mise en valeur par ce costume parfaitement taillé et son élégance malgré sa démarche mesurée, avant de s'engouffrer dans l'entrepôt._ Ianto…_Jack ne savait toujours pas que penser de ce jeune homme au courage exemplaire et pourtant à la personnalité si secrète. Il ne savait que peu de chose sur lui, mise à part que, malgré qu'il n'est pas dépassé le quart de siècle, Ianto avait vu bien plus d'horreur qu'il n'aurait du pouvoir le supporter. Il savait aussi qu'il faisait un café divin ! Et qu'il pouvait être un amant très "imaginatif" quand il le voulait… Il sourit en coin à cette pensée.

Cependant, depuis quelque temps, il avait la perfide impression d'avoir perdu ce Ianto, si enjoué, quelque peu sarcastique par moment et à l'humour très souvent décalé. Plus le temps passait, plus le Ianto de Lisa reprenait le pas. Jack peinait, à présent, à lui arracher le moindre sourire. Il aurait bien voulu continuer à se mentir, continuer à jouer avec lui à des jeux fort peu catholiques et plaisants, mais Tosh ne lui en avait pas laissé le luxe. Il voyait bien à présent que le jeune gallois était fort attaché à lui, et qu'il le faisait souffrir. Pis même, il voyait bien que_ celui-ci l'aimait_. Dans son fort intérieur, Jack grimaça. Et lui ? Était-il capable de l'aimer en retour ?

Bien sur, il _aimait_son équipe. Il aimait Owen pour sa hargne et son cynisme qui lui rappelait ses années de débauche à l'agence du temps. Il aimait Tosh pour cette petite lueur d'intelligence subtile qui brillait au fin fond de ses yeux quand elle résolvait une énigme compliquée ; il aimait aussi Gwen pour son coté humain et fonceur qui leur avait pourtant causé bien des problèmes. Et pourtant, quand il regardait en lui, une petite voix semblait lui dire qu'il aimait Ianto un peu plus, sensiblement certes, mais plus. Il tenait à lui, énormément à lui. Et pourtant, il continuait à le faire souffrir, à coucher avec des jeunes tous plus nunuches les unes que les autres, cherchant dans leurs bras un plaisir qu'il n'arrivait plus qu'à saisir dans ceux de Ianto, et cela lui faisait peur.

Un jour, peut être demain, Ianto fermerait ses yeux une dernière fois, et il se réveillera seul dans un lit glacé. Il ne pouvait laisser le gallois prendre tant de place en lui, il ne devait pas s'attacher à lui, car il savait que la perte inexorable n'en serait que plus douloureuse et qu'il ne pourrait jamais retrouver la même sensation que celle qu'il ressentait quand son corps chaud pesait délicieusement contre le sien…

Perdus dans ses pensées, il ne remarqua pas l'ombre qui se faufila derrière lui pour lui sauter à la gorge. Quand il senti les crocs s'enfoncer dans sa chair, il se retourna vivement, puisant dans les dernières réserves de son énergie soudain diminué la force nécessaire pour achever l'étrange créature. Celle-ci s'écroula dans un bruit sourd quand la balle la heurta de plein fouet avant de se transformer, littéralement, en poussière. Jack souffla quelque instant, luttant laborieusement pour rester debout alors qu'il entendait les pas précipités de Ianto qui accourait vers lui. Cependant, la douleur qui meurtrissait son épaule était trop forte, et il sentit ses jambes se dérober sous son poids.

Il frappa le sol sans la moindre douleur, déconnecté, tandis qu'il entendait paisiblement son cœur courir vers son dernier battement ; il sentit ses membres se raidir et sa bouche devenir sèche alors qu'une pierre semblait compresser sa cage thoracique… Avec un soupir de lassitude qui élança tout son visage, il se laissa aller vers ses contrés. Il connaissait ses symptômes et attendait patiemment que sa vieille amie daigne l'emporter encore plus loin dans l'obscurité dont il reviendrait un peu plus sage, un peu plus seul… Oui, il savait qu'il reviendrait.

Après tout, il était le capitaine Jack Harkness : il reviendrait, il revenait_ toujours_…

Ianto était occupé à fouiller l'autre coté de l'entrepôt quand il entendit un coup de feu, suivis d'un grand bruit sourd. Il resta quelque instant interloqué, tendu, puis s'élança dans la direction du raffut, inquiet alors qu'il réalisait ce qui se passait. Paniqué, il appela Jack à plusieurs reprises par son oreillette, mais aucune réponse ne vint le soulager. Il accéléra alors le pas, courant franchement à présent, la respiration saccadé, son cœur battant à toute vitesse. Arrivé à destination, il se figea quelque instant, des larmes perlant au creux de ses yeux.

Il était là, pâle, immobile… _mort…_

Frappé par cette réalité déconcertante, Ianto se laissa tomber à genoux, prenant le corps sans vie dans ses bras, s'exhortant au calme. Il savait très bien que Jack ne pouvait pas mourir, qu'il allait revenir d'une minute à l'autre mais au fond de lui, il ne parvenait pas à faire taire la sournoise petite voix lui susurrant que peut être, cette fois, il ne reviendrait pas, que la chance avait tournée, que comme Lisa avant lui, Jack allait l'abandonner. Les larmes abondèrent un peu plus à ses yeux alors qu'il serrait le corps gelé contre sa poitrine légèrement tremblante.

- Jack, murmura-t-il en berçant la dépouille après avoir déposé un baiser sur le front glacé. Je t'en prie… Reviens… _Reviens-moi_…

Oui, Jack allait revenir, il lui avait promis mainte et mainte fois. Il reviendrait.

Apres tout, c'était Jack : il reviendrait... Il revenait_ toujours_…

Quand Jack senti enfin cette douloureuse première bouffé d'air entré dans ses poumons, lui brûlant la trachée au passage, il sut que tout allait bien. Il se sentait bien, il avait chaud. Il n'était pas seul. Lentement, il ouvrit les paupières et son cœur bondit dans sa poitrine en apercevant un regard bleu azur cerné de larmes au dessus de son visage. Il était là, tout allait bien, il n'était pas blessé… Lentement, comme s'il craignait de briser une poupée, il approcha ses doigts de la joue du jeune homme qui continuait de le dévisager, émerveillé et soulagé.

Délicatement, il essuya de son pouce une larme silencieuse dévalant le long de sa pommette avant de ramener ses doigts frais sur ces lèvres si douces qu'il effleura en une caresse. Ianto, électrisé, ferma les yeux alors que la main de Jack se faufilait doucement derrière sa nuque, pour l'attirer dans un baiser passionné.

- Ianto, murmura-t-il, déclenchant de plus belle des frémissements chez son amant.

Celui-ci ne répondit pas. Les mots n'avaient pas de sens. Ne comptait ici que les actes.  
>Sa chaleur contre la sienne, sa douceur contre sa fougue.<br>Quand leurs lèvres ne furent plus qu'à quelque millimètre les unes des autres, un rugissement sauvage retentit derrière eux. Mu par un instinct protecteur et irrationnel, Ianto se leva rapidement avant de se jeter sur la créature, sans arme au point.

A cet instant, tout se passa très vite…

_Douleur… _

**Lumière…**

_Douleur… _

**Choc…**

_Larmes…_

**Coup de feu…**

_**Ténèbres…**_

Inquiet, Jack rangea son arme à tout vitesse avant d'accourir au coté de son amant que la créature avait brutalement projeté contre le mur dans sa vaine tentative de défense. Le capitaine attrapa le jeune inconscient et ne pu retenir un hoquet de terreur en voyant la manche déchiquetée et imbibée de sang de son employé.

- Mon dieu, Ianto ! s'écria-t-il en le secouant de plus en plus fort, Ianto, réveille-toi ! Ce n'est pas le moment de me faire une blague ! Ianto ! Ianto !

Mais rien n'y fit. Un bref sanglot, dénué de larmes, retentit dans l'air putride de l'entrepôt.

- Jack ?  
>- Owen ! s'exclama-t-il, le souffle court, presque ravi. Je suis là, vite.<p>

Quelques secondes plus tard, le médecin accourait, sa trousse de soin dans une main, son arme dans l'autre. Quand il vit le gallois dans les bras de son patron dont les mains et la chemise étaient couvertes de sang, il se précipita à leur rencontre, écartant brutalement les mains de Jack qui s'étaient préalablement refermées sur le torse du jeune homme, enserrant sa chemise de ses doigts tremblants.

- Owen, dis moi qu'il va bien, finit par dire Jack entre ses dents, les yeux résolument fermé.  
>- Ça va, il est juste sonné, répondit-il, surpris par l'insistance du capitaine. Il faut qu'on le ramène, la morsure est profonde, et je n'ai pas ce qui me faut ici. J'ai besoin de sang et vite.<br>- Très bien, répondit Jack d'une voix à peine contrôlée. Va chercher le SUV, on ramènera ta voiture demain. Prend un échantillon de cendres en passant, je veux savoir ce que sont _ces choses _!

Le ton sur lequel il parla ne souffrait d'aucune réponse et le jeune médecin, pour une fois, décida qu'il était plus sage de ne rien dire. Owen déposa une compresse sur le bras de Ianto avant d'obéir prestement. En s'éloignant, il jeta un rapide coup d'œil à son chef, qui continuait à serrer fermement le jeune blessé dans ses bras, comme s'il craignait de le casser, visiblement très inquiet. Lentement, Owen vit son patron porter la main à la joue du « tea boy », essuyant une larme.

Était-ce celle de Ianto, est-ce une étant tombé du regard dévasté de Jack ? Il l'ignorait, mais la peine et la douleur se lisait sur ces 2 visages, à cet instant si semblable. Owen ne s'interrogea pas sur l'étrange comportement, après tout, il n'en avait pas le temps. Il savait très bien qu'il devait faire vite.

Car si Ianto venait à partir dans ses contrés reculées dont seul Jack était revenu, il…

Après tout, il _n'_était_ pas _Jack...

_A suivre..._

Allez, une petite reviews, en vot'e bon cœur, m'sieurs-dame xD


End file.
